cattytheorchidssandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
New demigod character
Progress History: DONE Personality: WIP Coding: WIP Demigod, female, modeled by Shaina Magdayao. Will either be a normal demigod or a Hunter. Godly parent is Poseidon. Though the model is Filipina, the character shall be half-British, half-Filipino. Maternal grandmother is Filipina and maternal grandfather is British. Name will be Katalina Veronica Ainsworth |-|History= Ever since she was a young girl, Emmaline Ainsworth loved swimming with the marine animals in the waters of Palawan. She loved everything about the sea. The sea was her escape from her overbearing father and overprotective mother. She preferred the company of fishes and sea turtles over the haughty daughters and arrogant sons of her father's business partners. Soon, the marine animals became accustomed to her presence and some would greet her once she got in the water. Years passed by and Emmaline became a local marine animal rescuer and marine biologist. It was on one of her daily rounds around the bay when she met Kai, a man whom she had never seen around there before. She approached him and discovered that he was a tourist and that he shared the same interest in the seas and their wildlife as her. They immediately hit it off and became good friends. She slowly fell in love with him, her feelings being reciprocated. They began dating. Emmaline thought that they would stay together until the end, but unbeknownst to her, Kai was a god. Their relationship lasted for 3 months. On the third month, they made love. Kai left the day after, making Emmaline heartbroken. A few days later, she started having morning sickness, realizing with horror that they didn't use protection. She knew her father would be very upset and disappointed and she couldn't risk loosing her baby, Kai's last parting gift. She told her mother and made her swore in secrecy to never let her father know about the baby. Mrs. Ainsworth agreed, disappointed at her daughter for getting herself pregnant but agreed. She knew how painful it is to lose a child as she felt that she was loosing Emmaline already to Kai. Mrs. Ainsworth told her husband that Emmaline would be moving away to the States to continue her work there. Mr. Ainsworth agreed to the arrangement, blissfully ignorant of the child his daughter is carrying. Soon, Emmaline was on a plane on the way to the United States, unaware of her fate there. Emmaline lived in an apartment in Downtown Brooklyn, overlooking Long Island's western end, still keeping in touch with her mother. It was a long 9 months, Emmaline terribly missing her lover. Finally, after a long wait, she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, whom she named Katalina Veronica. Emmaline loved her daughter dearly and did her best to take care of her. Katalina had a happy childhood with her mother. She shared her mother's love of the sea and its inhabitants and her talent in swimming. Her mother taught her all she knew about the sea. Her mother taught her how to speak in Filipino. She had a lot of friends that shared her interest of the sea. Katalina had a wonderful childhood. That is, until she was diagnosed with dyslexia and ADHD. Her friends, luckily, understood and became more patient with her. She was transferred to a school for dyslexic children and only saw her friends from her old school during summer breaks. Her peaceful life was cut short when she turned 11. Katalina was relaxing on the beach with her mother when three Harpies attacked them. She screamed in fright which caught the attention of her mother. Emmaline, not being able to see through the Mist, asked her daughter what was wrong. Katalina pointed at the three monsters. Emmaline only saw a bunch of seagulls. Katalina was confused as to why her mother couldn't see them, they were right there about to attack them. The girl pulled her mother's hand and hastily began to run towards their apartment. Emmaline, who was still confused, just followed her daughter. While they had their back turned, Katalina unknowingly created a defensive shield made from the water from the sea, which stalled the harpies for a short while. However, being untrained, the barrier collapsed and one of the harpies grabbed Emmaline by the throat, killing her. Katalina screamed out of horror as her mother was dropped on the ground, lifeless with blood slowly pooling around her. She ran towards her mother, ignoring the harpies that were closing on her. Katalina screamed and begged for her mother to wake up, but Emmaline was already gone. The harpies closed in on her when suddenly, the sound of panpipes filled the air and the harpies grabbed their heads in pain. Still teary-eyed, Katalina looked up and saw a boy, well, he looked like a boy above waist. The boy had goat legs and was playing panpipes. Katalina became more confused and promptly fainted, the last thing she remembered were footsteps and someone catching her before she hit the ground. Katalina woke up under the shade of a tree in the afternoon sun, the taste of mango float still lingering in her mouth. The half boy, half goat boy was watching over her. Not remembering the events prior, she stood up, even more confused and asking for her mother. Another boy then stepped out, now an actual human, explaining the harpy attack and Emmaline's death. Katalina, now remembering, broke down in tears, with the satyr boy trying to comfort her. When she calmed down, the satyr introduced himself as River and the boy Scott Williams, a son of Zephyrus. They explained to her about the Greek myths and how they're all real. They also explained to her how she's a daughter of one of the gods. Seeing as she witnessed her mom getting killed by harpies, she just believed what they told her. She then asked why her father didn't help them when they were attacked. After getting an answer about how gods can't interfere with their childrens' lives, she held a grudge on her father. I mean, he can impregnate her mother but he can't take responsibility on his child. How dare he. River gave her a Celestial bronze longsword, "For self defense," he said. They set up camp for the night, taking turns in lookout. When Katalina was taking her turn, she was attacked by a two-headed dog. Panicking, she quickly unsheathed her sword and began attacking the dog. The commotion woke up River and Scott, quickly grabbing their weapons, a panpipe for River and a sword for Scott. While River distracted the dog, Scott and Katalina worked together to cut off the heads, Scott stabbing the monster in the heart for good measure. That was Katalina's first monster kill. The next day, Scott taught Katalina some basic swordfighting. They continued on their journey to Camp, fighting monsters they come across. Katalina spotted some reports about a missing girl, who was her, and a woman found dead near the seaside of Downtown Brooklyn, "Mom" she thought sadly. During the journey, the two demigods became close friends. They shared secrets and insecurities. Katalina found out that Scott's family, his mother, step-father, and younger twin stepsiblings, were slaughtered by hellhounds. Their travel to Camp Half-Blood lasted for 3 weeks. Unfortunately, bad luck seemed to follow Katalina ever since her mother's death. Towards the end of their journey, when they were very near the camp's entrance, a Cyclopes attacked. They were unprepared. They didn't expect a Cyclopes since those kind of monsters usually never attack demigods that haven't reached camp, unless... It was already too late when they found out Katalina was a child of one of the Big Three. River was the first to go. The Cyclopes grabbed him and smashed him into a nearby tree, instantly killing him. They were taken off guard and the Cyclopes took advantage of this. He grabbed Scott, who tried to slash himself free. Katalina tried to help but their efforts were futile. The Cyclopes killed Scott and was about to kill Katalina next when a demigod from Camp noticed the commotion. She ran out to help with three more demigods. The four effectively killed the Cyclopes and rescued Katalina but it was already too late, Scott and River were dead. For a few months, Katalina stayed at Camp, sharpening her swordfighting skills. She wasn't claimed yet. She hadn't made any friends since she was still depressed about Emmaline, River, and Scott's death. Unbeknownst to her, she had began to fall in love with Scott. After her swordfighting skills were now decent, she left camp for a while, travelling around to better enhance her skills. At age 13, she faced a Giant Scorpion. She maneuvered around the scorpion and let it follow her towards a river. Why a river? She didn't know, she just trusted her insticts. What she did know is that it reminded her of her long dead friend. Continuing to trust her insticts, she controlled the water from the river to hold down the scorpion. She stabbed it in many places but it wouldn't budge. But when she stabbed its underside, it disintegrated. While passing through Brooklyn, she found an old newspaper telling about how one Katalina Ainsworth was now announced dead after a whole year of fruitless searching. Crumpling up the newspaper, she threw it in the nearest trash can. At age 14, she faced another two-headed dog (Orthrus). She felt a pang in her chest as she was reminded of the time she, River, and Scott had their first kill as a team but she concentrated on the monster first, pushing down the loneliness deep inside her heart. She cut off one of its heads and stabbed it in the chest, the monster disintegrating. At age 15, she faced a hellhound. She was then reminded of the secrets she and Scott shared together, including the death of his family. "Well," she thought. "At least he's with them now." She lured it towards a brighter place, remembering the lectures on monsters back at camp. She quickly decapitated it while it was distracted. After the fight, she escaped to the nearest woods and broke down, finally releasing all the bottled up emotions she's been feeling since they, no she, arrived at camp. "If only I wasn't a child of one of the Big Three, they'd be here right now." was what ran in her head as she cried. After her little break down, she decided to return to Camp, having had enough of the reminders of her friends. She was back in Downtown Brooklyn, wearing a hoodie she managed to buy with the money she was able to pickpocket from people passing by alleys during the years she was in the streets. With her hood covering her face, she went to their old apartment. She was disappointed to see that another person had rented it. Katalina went back to camp a few weeks later. Once she stepped through the barrier, she was claimed by her father. |-|Personality=